


Faith Renewed

by tqpannie



Series: The Faith Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron’s thoughts and reactions when he sees Hagrid carrying Harry out of the Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith Renewed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up story to Have a Little Faith. Words that are bold and italicized are JKR’s and I borrowed them with love. Thanks to simons_flower for the beta.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems as though hours have passed, we’re waiting, and I can feel Hermione trembling beside me. My eyes haven’t wavered from the spot I last saw Harry. The silence is deafening.

My heartbeat echoes in my ears. I can feel Ginny next to me. Fear has coiled inside my stomach.

It’s been too long…too long, my brain chants over and over, but my belief in Harry hasn’t wavered. Hermione squeezes my hand and I know she’s noticed movement at the edge of the forest.

“Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.”

“No, no, no,” Hermione whispers. “No…”

That’s not right. Harry would never run away, is the first thought that enters my mind.

“It’s not true,” I whisper to the crowd gathered in the entrance hall. “Harry would never run away. He’s not a coward.”

Professor McGonagall opens the door wider and the grass before us is suddenly lit up. Voldemort is striding across the grass and I can’t seem to take my eyes away from the picture he makes. I can see his confidence, like Percy’s when he thought he could beat me at chess, and a shiver runs down my spine.

“NO!”

A terrible scream is torn from Professor McGonagall and my heart stops beating as I see the cause: Harry, limp in Hagrid’s arms.

I suddenly can’t breathe. I can’t find my voice and blinding pain slams through my entire body. It can’t be, it’s not possible that it ends like this. I tighten my fingers around Hermione’s.

I can hear Bellatrix Lestrange laughing and rage slams through me. Mum is softly sobbing behind me. I see Neville out of the corner of my eye clenching his fists tightly at his sides. Hermione screams, “No!” at the same time as Ginny.

Something inside me breaks free and I hear myself screaming “Harry. HARRY!”

As a group, we move onto the grounds. Fire races through my veins as Voldemort releases his silencing spell and taunts us.

“He beat you!” I shout as the spell fades away.

I can’t take my eyes off Harry. I can’t show fear now, not when Harry still needs me, not when he needs us to finish this for him, and I step forward. Hermione and Ginny are flanking me and I feel my Dad’s hand fall on my shoulder.

“Ron, no,” Dad whispers.

“I’m not leaving him there,” I hiss and look down at Hermione. “We aren’t leaving him there.”

Neville rushes out of the crowd and, as Voldemort focuses his attention on Neville, I get a look at Harry—his eyes are closed and he looks like he could be sleeping in the four poster bed next to mine.

The Sorting Hat flies through the night sky as I continue to watch Harry for any signs of life. Memories of Harry flash through my mind.

Harry being sorted into Gryffindor…teaching Harry to play chess...Harry’s first Christmas present ever...Harry’s face when we rescued him from the Dursleys...Harry helping Ginny out of the Chamber….

Tears threaten but I force them back, determined to be a man, and suddenly everything is moving so fast.

Neville has killed that bloody snake…Grawp is here shouting for Hagger, and Harry’s body is gone.

I lose my grip on Ginny’s hand but I see her joining in the battle, flashes of red flying from her wand, as she takes down a Death Eater. Hermione tugs my hand, breaking our grip, and we move towards the castle.

I’m surprised to see Neville at my side as we push our way into the Great Hall. Voldemort is dueling with McGonagall and I grab Neville’s arm.

“What happened to Harry’s body?” I hiss.

Neville pulls his wand from his robes, “It was just gone. I don’t—I don’t know, Ron.”

I search the crowded room frantically for Hermione, horrified to see her and Ginny trying to take down Bellatrix, and I move towards them.

My heart is torn between wanting to find Harry and wanting revenge on every Death Eater in the room.

I pull my wand and move into the battle. When Greyback appears from nowhere, my stomach twists in revulsion.

“Another Weasley to nibble,” he growls, licking his lips. Blood stains the corners of his mouth.

I assume it was Lavenders since he was gnawing on her last. I react automatically, throwing hex after hex. Neville moves in beside me. Together, we bring Greyback down. As I step over his fallen body, I kick him for good measure.

“That’s for Bill,” I snarl as I make my way towards Hermione and Ginny.

A flash of red streaks by me and I hear my Mum shouting. I didn’t even know she knew the word bitch. My heart stops and I move to Hermione’s side and stare at my Mum dueling with Bellatrix.

My hand searches for Hermione’s and I wonder if this will be the end of all of us. I wonder if I’ll get to tell her how I feel and I see Dad moving towards Mum.

Bellatrix is taunting Mum and I can almost feel the electricity radiating from Mum’s magic. She waves her wand, a quick flick and swish, and her spell hits Bellatrix square in the chest. She falls back in slow motion and Voldemort’s cry of rage is so loud the room seems to shake.

Dad is moving faster now as Voldemort levels his wand at Mum. My mouth opens in silent scream of protest before I hear a familiar voice.

“Protego!”

A gold shield holds me fast against the wall and I shout Harry’s name as he rips off his invisibility cloak. Tears that I held back earlier stream down my cheeks as relief floods me, not because I know that Harry is going to take down Voldemort but because he’s here. He’s not gone. He’s alive.

Tonight when we get back to the dorm, after I tell Hermione I love her, I’m going to tell him the same thing before I pummel him for scaring ten years off my life.

But for now...for now, I’m going to watch and maybe say a few prayers


End file.
